


Take a Picture

by Sweet_Tea_Owl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry's impulses get him into trouble, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Len has some body positivity issues, M/M, and then they get him back out of it, dude there's kissing, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Owl/pseuds/Sweet_Tea_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple task and it was. Right up until something set Mick off. Now Len was standing in the middle of a burning building trying to figure out where he went wrong with his life.</p><p>Edit: I rewrote the beginning so it made more sense or whatever<br/>Edit 2: I got a beta and have completely revamped the fic. She's really amazing, I'm so blessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Picture

It was supposed to be a simple task and it was. Right up until something set Mick off. Now Len was standing in the middle of a burning building trying to figure out where he went wrong with his life. It had been one of the rare occasions Rip had trusted them enough to send them on a mission. The only reason being that it was in their natural timeline and the Flash would be around to stop them from doing things such as armed robbery or arson. Mick, of course, ruined any chance of them going on another solo mission for the next month and had high-tailed it out of there after it had started to get too hot, leaving Len to fend for himself while walking the burning halls of a building not long for this world. Maybe if he finished the mission Mick would be the one in trouble and Len would get off scot-free. The cold gun was doing a relatively good job of keeping him cool, which is why he stayed to look for the artifact needed for their next adventure.

 

However, Len had forgotten to take into account the dense smoke surrounding him. He could barely breathe and as he went further into the incredibly flammable old building towards where the relic was supposedly being held, the heat grew too much for the cold gun to handle safely and it shut down. Now Len was stuck in the middle of a burning building, nowhere near his goal, and with no way out. Shit. He had unzipped his parka and tied it around his waist and had long since lost his thermal to the fire, but the loss of layers did nothing to stop the unbearable heat. Even worse, it was getting harder to breathe and his vision was going black around the edges. Len was just about to give up and pass out when the Flash appeared in front of him wearing goggles and what looked like a gas mask. Great, now he was hallucinating. The air displaced by the Flash speeding in collapsed back on itself, creating the perfect vacuum to blast fresh buthot air directly past Len. Maybe he wasn't a hallucination.

 

"Barry?"

 

"Len! I have to get you out of here quick," Barry seemed to blur slightly and Len felt hands everywhere on his exposed skin for a millisecond, checking him for burns. It felt like a breeze, "Where's the artifact you are looking for? I'll get it and then get you out."

  
Len took a moment to be confused. How did the Flash know he was here looking for a relic? Mick must have told Barry why they were here so Len pointed down the hall and Barry disappeared and reappeared two seconds later with the totem under his arm. He quickly hoisted Len up and over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and ran him out of the inferno. Len blinked and he was in Star Labs and Barry placed an oxygen mask over his face.

  
"I'll go get Mick," Barry disappeared and didn't come back right away. Len noticed he took the artifact with him. Then Mick came on over the comm link and told him the Flash was going to drop him and the totem off at the ship and come back for him. Len took a couple more beautifully clean breaths and looked around. Cisco and Caitlin were mysteriously missing from the lab. Len figured they have to go home sometime. Barry must have been roped into a conversation by one of the team members because by the time he returned Len had felt good enough to stop using the oxygen mask. He’d had time to look around the room and he was leafing through a magazinehe’d found. Len almost didn't notice he'd returned, but the pages of the magazine fluttered in the breeze kicked up by Barry's entrance. Barry was staring at Len's torso. Len looked down, thinking maybe he'd been burned, but all he saw was smoke stains and his tattoos.

  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Len smirked.

  
Barry had all the time in the world to decide how to reply and he chose to grab his phone and snap a picture, all in the blink of an eye. He looked up from the screen to see Len staring at him with an expression of shock and outrage.

  
"Delete that," Len growled.

  
Barry laughed, unaffected by Len's menacing tone, "But you look so good! I'm going to keep it.”

  
This wasn't good. Len wasn't ashamed of his body exactly, in fact, he loved to show people his intricate tattoo collection. It had taken all his will power to sit still for the tattoos in the first place. But if you looked at his chest long enough to get past the ink, you could see his childhood written in scars across his chest. Len didn't want Barry to see that and pity him. Len hated it when people pitied him.

  
"Delete it Barry. Now," he said it firmly and Barry must have heard something different in his voice this time, because suddenly he was gone from the room and back again, wearing his street clothes and with a Star Labs sweatshirt in his hand. Barry handed it to Len who pulled it on quickly, hoping that Barry wouldn't take the time Len was blinded by the shirt to get a closer look at his chest.

  
Surprisingly, Barry had turned away from him, waiting for him to get decent, it seemed.  
"Did you delete it?" Len felt a little foolish for asking but he had to make sure that Barry had no way of knowing his secret. Barry turned back to face him and their eyes met. Len's heart sank as he identified the earnest look in Barry's eyes. The same look that always showed up when a there's good in you speech was coming. At least it wasn't pity.

  
"Len," Barry spoke slowly and carefully. Oh no. Then a grin split across his face, "Are you kidding me? Why would I delete this?" Barry showed Len the photo and started babbling, "I mean look at you! You look amazing! How can you be covered in soot and still look so hot?"

  
Wait, what? Barry thought Len was hot? Barry continued on with his rant, unaware of Len's crisis, "This is definitely spank bank material," Barry's brain caught up to his mouth seconds too late and he started stammering and blushing scarlet, "I mean-" Len cut him off.

  
"You really think so?" Len chose to ignore the spank bank comment for now. He’d bring it up later when he didn’t feel like the earth under his feet was crumbling. He pulled the sweatshirt off to show his chest, "Look closer and tell me if you still think that."

  
Barry's brain had flat lined when he realized what he'd said but then Len started talking and then lifted his shirt. Barry tried to make eye contact with Len to try and guess what he was thinking but Len's eyes were closed and he was frowning, like he was waiting for something terrible to happen. So he looked, like Len had told him to.

__

Barry didn't actually need to look at Len's chest. He had seen Len's medical records and the police reports before they had been destroyed. The tattoos did a spectacular job of hiding the scars, using the raised skin to contour into the design, blending in such a way that you had to know what to look for. He could just make out the large scar spanning Len's chest and he reached forward slowly. Barry didn't want to scare Len, so he carefully brought his hand closer to what had Len so worked up and lightly ran his fingers over it. Len flinched anyway and screwed his eyes shut tighter.

  
"This is some of the best tattoo work I've ever seen, Len," Barry waited for Len to slap his hand away but he didn't so Barry continued to slowly run his hand across the network of ink and scars, "It looks incredible the way the artist used the ridges and made them look like part of the tattoo. Seriously Len, you don't have to worry about anyone seeing your scars. As far as I'm concerned they've been erased and replaced with a work of art." Barry brought his other hand up to caress Len's cheek and Len opened his eyes and their eyes met. Barry leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Len’s, waiting to see if Len would push him away. When he didn't, Barry stepped closer, adding more force to the caress and Len started to press back.

****

Barry could feel Len finally relax in his arms and Len surprised him when he brought his arms up to wrap around Barry’s waist, pulling him closer. Len took charge and deepened the kiss, licking into Barry’s mouth and making it more fervent.Barry moaned and his knees went weak. Len turned them and pushed Barry into a desk.

They continued to kiss passionately but they eventually broke contact to take some much needed gulps of air to cool down. Len smirked and nipped at Barry’s lips drawing out a groan. As he leaned back Barry attempted to follow him but Len avoided his lips in favor of taunting the speedster.

   
"Spank bank material, huh?" Len tugged Barry’s hips against his more tightly, “You think of me naked very often, Scarlet?”

 

Barry whimpered and blushed, "I was hoping you’d forgotten I said that," Len laughed and kissed Barry again. Their lips moved slowly and sweetly with no hurry to turn it into something deeper, just wanting to more closely feel one another. Eventually they pulled apart again. Barry leaned back and wrinkled his nose. It was the cutest thing Len had ever seen and he vowed to see it again very soon.

  
"You need a shower. You smell like smoke. You made me smell like smoke," Barry pouted and Len burst out laughing. He brought up a sooty hand and rubbed it on Barry's nose, turning the tip of it black, "You have no one to blame but yourself. But, maybe if you join me in the shower we can make another deposit to your spank bank.”

  
"You’re making a deposit in a bank instead of stealing from it, Snart? I thought I’d never see the day," Barry grabbed Len's hand and started leading him to the lab's locker room,

 

Then he realized Len had said  _another deposit_ , "So does this mean I get to keep the photo?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you ask me enough I might write a shower sex scene...


End file.
